Honorhall
by Omni-Obiter
Summary: Quinn had endured Grelod's horrific treatment for as long as she could remember. Until she made allies, friends. Skyrim was harsh to even a seasoned adventurer, what chance did three orphans have? Crossover! Elder Scrolls:Skyrim and Glee. Faberry Pairing. Canon game world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi! It's been so long since I've posted anything up here. This is just a rough out of an idea I had. I love games and fanfiction, so the two often meet and meld in my mind. This is a Skyrim/Faberry amalgamation that I hope you enjoy! I've an edited version on my tumblr: /incandescentconscious - for anyone who's interested. I'd be updating there right now if my computer would let me.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think! I've got a day off work and I'm blissing out 3 - It's been too long since I've written properly. **

* * *

Quinn pulled the thin, skeever-bitten blanket up tightly under her chin. Grelod had kept her and the rest of the children awake by beating Aventus again. His cries could be heard from inside the hated cupboard even as the rest of the children had succumbed to sleep. Not Quinn though. She kept her eyes wide open.

Constance paced between the rows of beds, her footsteps light and careful so as not to wake the exhausted children. Grelod was asleep or at least she hoped so but Constance couldn't bring herself to lay down, much less relax enough to fall asleep. She listened intently for any sound that might indicate that the mistress of the orphanage was awake.

When she heard nothing she tread lightly to the back door, opening it without a sound and slipping outside. There she drew water from the well with a small pail. Carrying it carefully so as not to spill it's contents Constance disappeared back inside with the pail. She opened the cupboard with trepidation, scared for a moment that Grelod might have gone too far. But Aventus lifted his head, looking at her blearily though a black eye and one gummed by snatched sleep. She tried to smile but she felt it die on her face as she knelt to place the pail down before him. Dipping her fingers into the cool water she brought them to his battered face, soothing them softly over his eyes. He winced but made no noise.

After wiping her hands on her apron she picked the bucket up once again and brought it to his lips. He drank greedily. Water ran down his chin, cheeks and neck, soaking his filthy vest and shirt. Eventually he tore his mouth away and Constance righted the pail in her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Constance." He whispered, his chin falling onto his damp chest as he became too exhausted to hold his head up. Constance touched the crown of his head lightly, the fingers of one hand closing around the rim of the pail and picking it up. She reluctantly closed the doors behind her and went to replace the pail.

Quinn watched all of this happen from across the room. Miss Constance was much, much kinder than Grelod. And Aventus was much, much braver than Quinn.

Quinn had been in the Honorhall orphanage for as long as she could remember. She had quickly learnt to keep her head down and do her work quickly and well. That didn't save her from the regular beatings that all the children received but because she never caused any trouble Grelod never paid much attention to her.

Since he had arrived Aventus had been fighting against Grelod, challenging her at every turn. But then, he'd only been in for a few months. She'd seen similar behaviour from some of the other children but it wasn't long before they fell into line. Aventus had held out for the longest. He still held out, shackled inside the cupboard and bearing the marks of his insolence.

Quinn's ears perked up, she thought she'd heard something outside. But after a few minutes of listening to nothing but silence she relaxed. Eventually she couldn't keep her eyes open any more so she slipped into a fitful sleep.

The next morning dawned gray. Quinn was woken by a rough hand dragging through her hair and yanking her upright. She grit her teeth against the cry that threatened to escape her.

"Chores!" The voice she loathed most in the world ground out.

But then she was gone and Quinn was folding up her meager bedding, tugging on her shoes in a hurry and racing across the room to the back door.

It was her turn to chop wood. Hefting the heavy axe from its place beside the well she stumbled to the chopping block. Lack of sleep made her clumsy and she stopped for a moment to open her eyes wide in an attempt to wake up fully. A sharp clip landed on the back of her head. She didn't need any more encouragement. Resting the axe against the chopping block she hauled the first log into position. Getting a tight grip on the well worn handle of the axe Quinn lifted it up and behind her head, forcing all the strength in her tiny body into the blow. The log was cleaved in two, the halves falling to either side of the block. Quinn struggled to free the axe, grunting with the effort. She finally tugged it loose and set it down, lining up the next log.

And so it went until breakfast; a watery cabbage soup.

Quinn's hands were red and blistered, and her back and shoulders ached. Chopping wood was her least favourite chore. Not that she had a favourite, they were all decidedly arduous. Across the yard a child worked the small garden with a hoe and trowel. Another washed in the open laundry, the harsh soap stinging his eyes and the cracks in his small hands. Another ferried water from the well in large pails. Aventus she knew was scrubbing the floors today. And a small girl, a more recent arrival than Aventus, she had what was probably the easiest job physically, but the hardest mentally. She was cleaning Grelod's quarters.

At their midday repast that same girl grasped her hands under the table, pressing strips of cloth into Quinn's fingers. Quinn glanced up fearfully to where Grelod sat, relieved to see that the old woman wasn't looking. She looked back at the other girl for some sort of explanation.

"Rachel." the smaller girl said softly so as not to draw attention, drawing her chin back to indicate to herself. "For your hands, the cloth."

Quinn tightened her grip and looked down. Her blood was already soaking through the material laying across her palms. Her blisters had been quick to form, and even quicker to rupture and bleed. Quinn smiled a small smile at the other girl, grateful as she wound the rags around her sore, bloody hands. When they stood from the table to return to their work Grelod screeched and pointed a bony finger at Rachel.

"Ruining the clothes I put on your back, child? I'll teach you to be grateful for what you get."

She moved with agility that didn't quite fit with her appearance (unless one was to believe Tanis, who maintained that the old hag was part hagraven), bridging the gap between her and Rachel and seizing the little girl by the arm. Turning her steely gaze on the remaining children Grelod croaked, "Get back to work!"

Quinn's grip around the axe was tight as she tried not to listen to the muffled cries that rang around the walled courtyard. As Grelod had dragged Rachel away Quinn had seen the strips missing from her apron. And now she was paying for that small kindness. At dinner Quinn flinched glancing at Rachel and Aventus, who sat side by side across the table from her. Rachel's face was slightly swollen, a nasty bruise was forming on one cheek and she gingerly opened her mouth whenever she brought food to it. Aventus' black eye was darker and if possible even more swollen.

There was a knock at the door and as Constance rose to answer Grelod cut her down with a look. The younger woman resumed her seat, glancing out of the corner of her eye as the headmistress stalked off. Quinn felt it was the perfect opportunity. Taking the bowl of broth she had barely touched she pushed it across the table towards the other two children. Both of their eyes (well, only one in Aventus' case) widened.

"Take it." Quinn said, harshly. Rachel looked at her and she felt herself soften. "Please, you both need it more than me."

Unable to contain his eagerness Aventus swallowed half the contents of the bowl, eyes darting around to check for the return of their cruel headmistress. When he was finished he pushed the soup into Rachel's hands. She cautiously brought the bowl to her mouth and sipped it in one long, continuous draught. By the time Grelod returned Quinn's bowl stood empty before her.

Constance for her part said nothing.

As Quinn lay awake that night with hunger gnawing at her insides, she smiled up at the gloomy ceiling all the same.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) - There's more where this came from, too. I just need time to edit and tweak. And interest doesn't hurt either! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've got a decent amount of the story written, but no Beta and little time. I think in order to do this justice I'd need time to flesh it out, but please except the bones of the story in the best condition I can present them in to you at this present time. The chapters are short, but there's a fair bit going on. Please, let me know what you think!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! **

**To Catguest: Glad to hear it! Hah hah, seems like a lot of people were. I'll let you know that one is correct! You won't have to wait long to find out :)**

**And to Charlieboy: I did too. I didn't play it up an awful lot here, I left the dragonborn kind of faceless and precise. But I'm with you on the slowmo replays! They're the best XD**

**So without further ado: **

* * *

The three of them looked out for one another. Aventus continued to challenge Grelod and in secret Rachel and Quinn treated his injuries and shared their food and chores when they could.

Life wasn't easy, but some things had a lustre that Quinn had never noticed before. When she saw a secret smile on Aventus' face, or a twinkle in Rachel's eye she knew what followed would be something she remembered always. She and Aventus were the scoundrels, make no mistake. Rachel got dragged along behind them.

One day Rachel had been sent out on an errand to the market. She was the least troublesome of the children, or so Grelod thought. It had taken all of two seconds for Quinn and Aventus to disappear from the yard behind the orphanage. They tailed their friend the short distance over the bridge and into the plaza. She curtsied to Balimund the blacksmith, asking him sweetly if he would be so kind as to sharpen Grelod's dagger. The huge man's eyes shone with sympathy, assuring the small girl that he would do just that if she wouldn't mind waiting a moment. Rachel smiled in reply, leaning against the stone wall beside the door to the smithy's shop.

With a sly chuckle and a toss of his head Aventus signalled to Quinn to retrieve their friend. And so she did. With little effort she scooped Rachel up, a practised hand covering her mouth to smother the scream she knew would come out otherwise. Rachel's wide eyes and flaring nostrils made Quinn laugh, running down the cobbled path past the orphanage and to the back gate with Aventus close behind. The Guard gave them a reprimanding look, before cracking a smile and ushering them through quickly.

Once they'd made it outside the city Quinn took her hand away, standing Rachel upright.

"How could you Quinn?! By the eight divines you scared the living ghost from me!"

Quinn and Aventus collapsed onto the ground, laughing heartily.

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn gasped, wiping tears from her eyes, "If you could have only seen your own face."

"We have to go back you know." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot, demanding they pay attention to her.

"Come on Rachel, it was just a bit of fun." Aventus smiled at the pouting girl, trying to disarm her.

"I didn't think it was very fun Aventus!" She said, turning her back to them.

"Aw Rach." Quinn said, standing up and brushing herself down. "Don't be like that!"

"I'll be whatever I like until you two come back with me."

Aventus made a face and Quinn smiled at her friend, but her eyes found Rachel's form quickly. "Ok, let's go."

The two more mischievous members of the trio were caught and beaten for disappearing. Rachel made it back with Grelod's sharpened blade in time to avoid punishment. That evening when Quinn and Aventus lay awake, unable to sleep for the throbbing of their small bodies, Rachel visited them.

"My troublemakers." she'd scoffed lightly, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. Aventus had grimaced and wiped the back of his hand over where she'd kissed him. Quinn's cheeks warmed, and she made a strangled noise in her throat that might have been disgust. Only she never tried to wipe the kiss off.

They spoke endlessly of how they were going to get out. For the boy and his blonde friend it was all about method. For their little brunette companion though it was all about what she was going to do one day, when she was free.

"I'll sing. I'll just have to. And you'll both be there." she smiled at them both. Quinn grunted like Aventus did, but not without a small smile of her own. Despite her desire to be free, Quinn couldn't abide by the thought of putting Rachel in any danger. None of their plans ever came to fruition. It slowly whittled away at their hope.

One night Quin woke to hear a scuffling noise. Her eyes strained to adjust to the darkness, and she spotted a crouched figure creeping towards the door. Throwing the blanket back Quinn stepped onto the floor, cursing silently when the floorboard beneath her foot creaked sharply. The figure whipped their head around and Quinn recognised Aventus in the near perfect darkness. He fiercely brought a finger to his lips and she nodded, drawing her feet back into bed. She continued to watch him as he crept towards the back door, opened it and slipped out. She didn't go back to sleep. She stayed awake, waiting for him to return, but he didn't. When Grelod's door swung open she finally ducked back under the covers, allowing the old hag to pull her out of bed like the rest.

When the headmistress discovered that her friend was gone she screamed hoarsely, demanding to know where 'that Arentino mutt had disappeared to'. She beat them each in turn, trying to force information that none of them had, out. They were left in Constance's care for the day after the beatings. She allowed them to work slowly to avoid aggravating their sore bodies. Grelod returned without Aventus. Quinn offered up a prayer to the eight for his safety. It was some time before the children were spared extra beatings though. She and Rachel continued to care for one another and the other children when they could manage it.

The sparkle in Rachel's eyes that had begun to dim sparkled again as they both wished Aventus success and luck. Quinn was glad their friend had escaped, even though he had neglected to let them in on his plan. What hurt she felt was vastly outweighed by the goodwill she had for the boy. She set about devising a plan whereby she could get Rachel and herself out. But Grelod made sure they were watched, more so than ever before. Escape became an impossibility. Even aiding one another was next to impracticable. They toiled and barely existed side by side, keeping Aventus in their thoughts.

Work was a drudgery, but Quinn only needed the thought of Aventus free and Rachel by her side to carry on. The two girls became closer still, growing together.

Two seasons after Aventus had made good his escape a stranger strode into the orphanage. Constance warned them that they should leave but the stranger ignored her, striding up to Grelod with purpose. They drew a broad blade that shone in the firelight and thrust it into the headmistress swiftly, twisting it with deadly efficiency.

A strangled gasp escaped Grelod as she slumped against the stranger, who withdrew the blade and shoved the corpse of the scourge of their young lives to the ground. Quinn's voice rose in a cheer, as did the other children's. She was shocked, and she didn't quite know if she wished Grelod dead but the fact remained that they were now free!

The stranger sheathed their sword and turned purposefully to the exit. The children swarmed together, hugging and cheering, some crying. Quinn found Rachel's eyes across the circle of orphans and saw that a weight had lifted from them. Constance stood limply, her eyes fixed on Grelod's body.

All the children worked cheerfully under their new headmistress, singing and laughing as they did their chores. The cupboard with the manacles remained locked, never to be used again. Constance clothed them carefully, made sure they had enough blankets and enough to eat. They were like a family. Quinn grew steadily into a beautiful young woman, her hand always clasping Rachel's, who had grown into a vision. She sang sweetly like a nightingale and her smile was dazzling. Her soft brown eyes always sparkled as they looked at Quinn, who never left her side.

But things couldn't stay the same forever. Constance had inquired around Riften and managed to secure Quinn a runner's job at the Bee and Barb. With a small bundle of clothes she left the only home she'd ever known to lodge at the inn. The Argonian proprietors kept her busy. She rarely finished her work until well after it was dark. But she always found time to sneak back to Honorhall and visit Rachel.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but please bear with me :) And let me know what you think! I have a story line plotted out, but I welcome and suggestions you may have. And any offers to Beta or sound board are more than welcome!**

**Cheers,**

**Omni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I do apologise for the short, infrequent updates. But I will carry on with this story. I've created Quinn in game in order to simulate a few scenarios and do some plot research, although I have a pretty good idea of where I want the story to go. **

**I got dumped recently, but it was pretty amicable and I did kind of deserve it. Doesn't make if feel any less depressing though - I'm using this as an excuse for my lack of inspiration to write, but really it's been flagging for a while. Regardless I shall carry on! **

* * *

It was Snowfall when Quinn kissed Rachel for the first time. They had met in the garden. Quinn had scaled the wall and run to her friend who looked so utterly beautiful in the pale moonlight that she hadn't been able to help herself when Rachel had clasped her hand and drew it to her heart.

"Rach." she'd uttered softly, her breath misting as it past her lips.

And when those deep brown eyes had met hers she'd leant in and pressed her lips against her friend's. It was light and quick, and when she drew back Rachel's eyes were still closed. When they blinked open slowly, Quinn felt her breath stolen away by the look in them. It was as if she had gifted her friend with something new, something so entirely other-wordly that it had stupefied her.

Panic rose quickly in Quinn's throat, threatening to choke her.

"Quinn." Rachel said, her voice scratchy in a way the blonde had never heard before.

A small hand smoothed across her cheek, soothing her. In that moment Quinn swore she had never felt anything so sweet. It simmered slowly, like warm honey in her chest.

Then there was a sharp noise, like the strike of metal on metal. The blacksmith, Quinn realised after she had whipped around in an attempt to find where the sound had come from. She turned back to Rachel, whose dusky blush was visible even under the poor light of a crescent moon.

Quinn found herself blushing in response.

One of Rachel's hands lay on her shoulder, the other twined with one of hers between them. With a squeeze of the blonde's fingers Rachel smiled. Unable to help herself Quinn returned it.

Once they had kissed, they couldn't seem to stop. Every time Quinn met Rachel in the yard behind Honorhall she greeted her with her lips before they spoke any words. Rachel would always look at her like a warm hearth on a frigid night. It was enough for Quinn, enough for her to be happy. She put away what little money she made in a leather purse that she kept beneath the floorboards of her tiny room at the Bee and Barb. One day, she told herself, she'd use it to buy them a home.

When she had time to spare, which was not very often, she would practice with a dagger she'd been given by Balimund as thanks for an errand done swiftly. Out by the shrine she would feint and strike. The guards would amble past her, some sneering at her efforts. Other would smile or even go as far as to offer her advice.

"Keep a straight wrist." A broad Nord with a bushy beard advised her. "Stay on the balls of your feet, and turn your body side on. It gives them less of a target."

Quinn had nodded, determined. She shifted her stance and once he had nodded in approval attempted to strike.

"Good, but strike quickly and withdraw just as fast. The dagger is a weapon for the nimble."

With a smile she'd thanked him. He'd simply nodded and carried on. Months of practice afforded her skill. Her constant trips to the back yard of the orphanage kept her on her toes, too. She could get almost anywhere without being noticed, particularly at night. While Miss Constance was always pleased to see her Quinn much preferred to keep her visits with Rachel private.

When her diminutive friend was fourteen summers, Quinn was fifteen. In her heart she felt the stirrings of something that threatened to consume she and Rachel, both.

* * *

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo OooooooOooooooOoooooo

* * *

Quinn doggedly mastered her work. She was able to spend more time with Rachel as her working days got shorter. The time for her younger friend to finally leave the orphanage was quickly approaching. It looked as if she'd be made a lady in waiting to the Jarl. The girls had overheard Constance one evening, in conference with the steward.

That, however, was before the Berry's arrived.

The word around Riften was that they were looking for an heir and that their destination was Honorhall. A terrible dread cloaked Quinn as soon as she heard the news from a patron. As soon as her duties were done she flew across the cobbles, scrambling up and over the wall into the garden where she always met Rachel. Only her friend wasn't there to greet her.

In moments she was pressed against the thick glass of the window, peering inside. The children sat on their beds, talking and laughing. Quinn couldn't see Rachel among them. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw the back of her friend. She stood beside an enormous man, tall and dark. He certainly looked as if he hailed from Hammerfell. Constance's face was visible between them, looking somewhat pinched with nerves.

Then there was a firm gripping of forearms and Constance relinquished a scroll to the tall, dark man. He turned to look at Rachel, a gentle smile creasing his handsome face. She looked up at him, her hesitant smile small and tremulous.

Quinn's heart plummeted to splat onto the cobbles beneath her feet. She was hammering on the back door before she knew quite what she was doing.

"Rachel!" she called, desperate to see her friend's face.

The door creaked open, revealing Miss Constance on the other side. "Quinn?" she asked, pulling the door open a bit more to reveal the two curious gazes and the one anxious one that settled on her.

"Is Rachel leaving Miss Constance?" She choked out, looking into her friend's eyes.

There were already tears welling in Rachel's warm, brown eyes.

Quinn felt herself gasp sharply, fighting the harsh prick of tears in her own eyes.

"Yes, Quinn. These men mean to adopt her."

And Quinn's worst fear was confirmed.

"But she's nearly of age!" she exclaimed, looking to her former caretaker for an explanation. The two men now looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should be going." a short, pale man said. His hand was in that of the tall, dark man's. "We'll be along to collect you in the morning, Rachel. To take you to your new home."

He smiled sweetly, his sincere kindness cutting further into Quinn.

She folded her arms, looking away from the group gathered.

"Of course, thank you for your consideration." Rachel said, her voice light, breathy.

"My apologies, the children form tight bonds." Quinn heard Constance say as she accompanied the men to the door.

Rachel was looking at her, she could feel her gaze burning into the side of her head. The blonde girl couldn't let herself look over. Within thirty seconds she was being towed back through the back door by her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at Rachel, struggling to free herself from the shorter girl's grip. In a flurry the door was closed and Quinn was gathered against Rachel.

"I never meant for this to happen Quinn. We were going to live together, I was going to be a lady in waiting and you a runner, maybe one day a barkeep and we were going to make a home together. You know I wouldn't ever leave you, not if I had a choice!" Rachel said, squeezing her dear friend tighter.

Quinn felt the hot rush of anger drain out of her. She knew it, deep down. Knew that Rachel wanted to be apart from her about as much as she wanted to be apart from Rachel. Her limp arms wound around the shorter girl, pulling her impossibly closer.

"I know, Nightingale." She murmured, trailing her lips in a wordless gesture over Rachel's hair.

"They're good men, Quinn. They need help in their hold, and a responsible heir to pass on their duties to."

Smiling sadly into the darkness Quinn replied, "There's no better candidate than you."

"I will write, and maybe we can visit."

Quinn nodded solemnly.

They shared a parting kiss, holding each other tightly. And that was quite suddenly that.

Rachel left the next day, perched atop a wagon with her two new parents. She waved to Quinn, crying freely as she was pulled further away from her.

As she farewelled her sweetest friend Quinn swore to herself that she and Rachel would be together again, by any means necessary.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Guess the second chapter must have sucked, but I'd like it if you could let me know what you think. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
